Shuichi goes on date
by LucasfromMother38
Summary: Shuichi goes on a dat with kayaday and it goes wrong (contains about 4 chapters)
1. Chapter1

"H" shuichi said "im so excited for my date with kayaday" he said as he was brushing his teeth and washing his face. His wuifu, Kaede was coming to his house and he was so happy that he got a piano girl. "Now, what should I order for us to eat?" He thought to himself "hey, I might ask her!"

After Shuichi was finished getting ready, he called Kaedead on his IPhone 12, and he called her on FaceTime

"Hey, hey! Kaede here!" Said Kaede

"Hi, umm uhh what would you like to eat when you get here?" Said shuichi

"Uhm... how about... uhh baked chicken with salad and macaroni and cheese?" She said

"Oh, ok" said Shuichi

Kaede's face was red, like a tomato on the camera of the phone. She had on a blue shirt and short jeans

"ok bye" they said and they hung up

As Shuichi was ordering the food, he heard the doorbell ring and he opened the door. It was Kaede.

"Hey, Kaede" Shuichi said

"Hey emo hat boi" Kaede said

"Come on inside" said emo hat boi

She walked inside and sat down on the couch

End (of chapter one)


	2. Chapter2

The doorbell rang after 10 minutes of waiting. Shuichi opened the door and Teruteru was at the door

"Here's your food." Said Teruteru

"Thanks." Said shuichi

Shuichi took the food and closed the door, and he have the food to Kaede and they were eating together and suddenly, Kaede's eyes were pink. Her eyes widened.

Shuichi's body was feeling weak, and he felt like a buttcheek on a stick. lol

Kaede's glance directed to Shuichi. She walked slowly to him, Shuichi backed up slowly.

"Come here, emo fgt. I want to succ your ahoge" said Kaede

"No plz don't touch me although im not gay but no plz" Shuichi said

She chased him upstairs, shuichi was weak, but not *that* weak.

He hid inside of his room, locked the door, and went inside of his closet

Shuichi heard Kaede grab something from the attic (the ladder is loud as fuc) and hack Shuichi's door open

Shuichi was so fumqing scared that he wouldn't move his legs

"Where are you, emo fgt." He heard Kaede say

End of chapter two

H


	3. Chapter3

Kaede looked every corner of Shuichi's room, and STILL could not find him. Shuichi slowly walked back until he hit the wall. He was DEEP inside of the closet now, but he made a sound. He was dead. Kaede walked over to Shuichi's closet and opened it. She grabbed him out of there and she got closer to him.

"I uhh uhh umm ugh oof, uhm" Shuichi said

Before he could say anything, Kaede kissed him on the cheek. Shuichi pp was like "the fuc bruh like why do I have extendo bonr" pp said

"Oh, what's this?" Said Kaede

"Uh nothing! Just don't look at it!" Shuichi said

"It's just a reaction to you kissing me" he said

"Just don't touch it" Shuichi said

Kaede walked over to the door, but turned around and grabbed Shuichi and took of his pants

"KAEDE STOP YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE" Shuichi said

"IDK I WANT PP NAOW" Kaede said

Then she took of his emo skinny jean shorts and saw his pp.

"Holy heckaroo, that is b i g pp" Kaede said

Shuichi froze up. He was about to get the succ. From Kaede. KAEDE. HOLY SHIT HIS DREAM CAME TRUE.

So she started to s u c c and Sushi moan like a banana (lol xD bruh moment) and she grabbed him and moved him on bed xD xD xd xD xD.

"Aung augh augh" Shuichi said like the pufferfish eating carrot meme

Kaede put her hand on his pp and went up and the down down downe h and he big nut in her hand

"... w h y" Shuichi said

"Idk what happened. The food must have drugged me with aphrodisiacs. Maybe it was the person who delivered the food? Ew! What's this on my hand?!"

"It's my uh nu" He said but Kaede cut him off

"Ew, gross!" Kaede said as she rushed to the bathroom to wash her hands.

Shuichi was silent. Why would she do that? Was it that Teruteru guy? He cleaned himself off and went to go and check on Kaede.

"Hey, uhm, you okay?" Shuichi said

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kaede said "Thanks for having me over"

"It's fine. I won't order any food from that fat fuck again. I'll cook my own food from now on" Said Shuichi

Kaede kissed Shuichi on the lips and left.

End of chapter 3 hhhhhh (ew so lewd)


	4. Chapter4

Shuichi was tired. He wanted to go to sleep, but he couldn't. He kept thinking about what happened today. He called the food funny store business and sued them and he won. Now he could buy The Danganronpa Trilogy for his ps4 and ps vita

The end hhhhh


End file.
